Instinct
by Jenn11
Summary: Haley dies in childbirth. Klaus asks Caroline to help him raise his baby. How will she react? "There is an instinct in a woman to love most her own child - and an instinct to make any child who needs her love, her own." Robert Brault K/C romance
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers for Ep 4x20 – The Originals.

This takes place several months in the future. Hayley gave birth to the child, but died in child birth. Elijah called Stefan, and asked him to come visit New Orleans, with Caroline.

INSTINCT

_"There is an instinct in a woman to love most her own child - and an instinct to make any child who needs her love, her own." ~ Robert Brault_

Preoccupied with his son, Klaus ignored the knocking at the door. Elijah would get it. Moments later he heard footsteps approaching the nursery. Elijah's familiar steps, and Stefan's, and… Caroline. After putting the baby in the crib, he turned to greet them.

"Stefan. Caroline. Welcome."

Caroline looked around the well done nursery. Large windows on one side would let in morning light. The teddy bear theme was obvious, without being overdone. Soft stuffed animals, and other appropriate toys, filled a toy box. The crib, changing table, and other furniture were all sturdy and she guessed the best quality.

"It's good to see you, Klaus," Stefan returned.

"Hello, Klaus."

"I know it was Elijah who invited you, but please now you are always welcome in my city, and our home," Klaus said.

"Always," Elijah echoed.

"Thank, you," Stefan said.

"Can I see the baby?" Caroline asked. She wanted to set the tone that she'd come for the baby's sake, not Klaus'.

"Of course," he said, stepping to the side.

Caroline hurried over, and gently lifted the baby. She immediately began cooing at it, and snuggling it.

After more than a thousand years Klaus finally understood the phrase 'heart melting'. Seeing the woman he loved holding his son… His Queen and his Heir. Well, future Queen, he reluctantly admitted. With Marcel gone, he was King of New Orleans, and now he had his Heir. All that was left was to win over his Queen.

"What's his name?" she asked, still looking at the baby.

Klaus glanced at his brother and smiled. "Elijah – after his uncle."

Stefan gave Elijah a smile, which he returned. Elijah had been honored when Klaus had told him that he wanted to name the baby after him.

"Hi, EJ," Caroline softly greeted the babe.

"EJ?"

She grinned at Elijah. "Elijah Jr. – EJ."

"I like it," Elijah noted. "It will make it simpler than saying Elijah and having to clarify which Elijah is being called or discussed."

"I would think that the difference between referring to you or a baby would be obvious," Klaus said.

"True, but he won't be a baby forever," Elijah countered.

"If it makes you to happy," Klaus grumbled, not really displeased.

"Congratulations, Klaus," Stefan said, holding out a hand.

Klaus happily shook it. "Thank you, old friend. And thank you for coming."

"Sorry about Haley," Stefan said.

"Even in this day and age childbirth can be dangerous," Klaus replied.

They all engaged in small talk for a while, until Stefan told Caroline, "My turn to hold EJ."

She made a face, but carefully handed the baby over to him. She was a bit surprised just how hard it was to give up the baby.

Seeing his opportunity, Klaus asked, "Caroline, may I speak with you for a bit?"

She nodded, and followed him out. He led her to the study. "Thank you for the graduation present," she said. After all it was only good manners, and her mother would be disappointed if she didn't thank him or the extravagant gift he'd sent.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad to see you. You got my voice mail?"

"Yes," she admitted. She didn't tell him that she listened to it at least once a day.

"While you're here, will you allow me to show you the city? The music, the culture, the beauty."

"Since I'm here, it would be a waste not to see it," she answered, careful of her words.

He gave her that brilliant smile that lit his eyes as well as his face. "Thank you, Caroline."

"I'm here for baby EJ, not you. He just lost his mother…"

He saw the pain flash in her eyes, and heard it in her tone. Not sadness… pain. Hurt. And was that a flash of anger? He needed to talk with Stefan. "Would you care for some blood, or something else to drink? It's a long drive you've had."

Caroline also got a blood bag for Stefan, before they went back upstairs to the nursery.

Elijah held his namesake while they drank, then surrendered him back to Caroline. He was pleased with how the two already seemed to be bonding. It's why he'd asked Stefan to come, and bring Caroline.

Elijah turned his attention to his old friend. "Stefan, join me for a toast to my son?"

"Sure," Stefan agreed, following him out.

A few moments later, Stefan took the glass from Klaus, and raised it. "To baby Elijah. Your son."

"To Elijah. My son," Klaus returned. They clinked glasses and drank. "Let's get some fresh air," Klaus suggested.

"This about fresh air, or getting where Caroline can't hear us?" Stefan asked once they were outside.

"Both," Klaus admitted. "What is going on with her?"

"She hasn't told me."

"But you know her well enough to have your suspicions," Klaus countered.

"Matt wasn't with her until Elena had broken up with him, and moved on to me. Damon used her when he couldn't get Elena. She may not consciously admit knowing this, but Tyler always puts himself first, not her. She's fells like she's always second place, second choice. At some level I think she felt like with you she could finally be first choice. You never showed interest in Elena, other than her being the dopple-ganger; or any other woman. Even if she didn't want to be with you, she knew that if she did, she'd be your first choice. Then she finds out you have a child with another woman…"

"She thinks she's second choice again…"

"Yeah. But I don't know if she's even admitted that to herself. And I could be wrong here," Stefan said. "But I do know her feelings for you are a lot more complicated that she likes to admit."

"Thank you, Sefan."

"I'm telling you this, and talked her into coming down here, for her sake even more than yours." Seeing the curious look in Klaus' eyes, he continued, "I've never thought Tyler was the best choice for her. At first I thought you were just playing with her. That you'd be an even worse choice than Tyler. But I've realized that you really do love her. And you've changed. It was there even before you left, but each time I've talked to you while you're down here, it's a bit more obvious. Especially seeing you in person, with your son." The love Klaus felt for his son was so obvious every time he looked at EJ, and Klaus was constantly watching his son.

"Are you saying I've gone soft?" Klaus asked, an edge in his tone.

"I'm saying you've figured out that love can be a strength as well as a weakness. But going soft? No. If anything I believe you're even more dangerous. I don't want to even think about what you'd do to anyone who was the slightest threat to your son - or Caroline. I think all your previous… punishments, would seem tame in comparison."

Klaus gave a satisfied nod, and turned back to the mansion. Once they were upstairs, he held out his arms. "My turn."

Caroline handed EJ to him. Much against her will, her heart softened as she watched Klaus with his son. He sat in the glider/rocker and began singing. It was clearly a lullaby, but she didn't recognize the language. The distant look in Elijah's eyes made her think it was one their mother sang to them so long ago. Soon Elijah joined his brother in singing. Their voices blended beautifully. Several lullabies followed.

As he kissed baby Elijah's forehead good night, Klaus realized he'd couldn't remember a better evening. He was in his beloved city with his son, his brother, his old friend, and the woman he loved.

Hours later Klaus heard EJ cry. He hurried to the nursery to see Caroline also heading there. He took a few seconds to appreciate her in sleep shorts and a tank top.

Caroline watched with some amusement as Klaus checked the diaper. "It's clean. He's hungry," Klaus reported. "Will you hold him while I get the bottle?"

"Of course," she replied, reaching out for the hungry baby. Neither missed how domestic the moment was.

When Klaus returned, he found them in the glider/rocker. The baby was calmer, and snuggled into Caroline. "May I?" she asked, looking at the bottle. He nodded, and handed over the bottle.

Once EJ was done eating, and drifting back to sleep, she realized Klaus had been staring at her. "What? Bedhead?"

"You're as beautiful as ever, Love." He fell silent for a moment. He'd unwittingly hurt Caroline, so he had to be the one to take a risk to try and make it right. "Ever since I learned about this child, this has been what I dreamed of. You holding, caring for, my child. From that first moment, I wished it was you who was the mother of my child. That it was our child. Haley was a one night stand. Since it gave me little Elijah I can't regret it. But she isn't the one I wanted as mother to my child. She isn't the one I want to be by my side as Queen of this city."

"Klaus…"

"When I first learned of my child, I told the witches I didn't care what they did to Haley or the babe she carried. I walked away. I could never have done that if it had been you, Caroline. Once Elijah had talked me into going back, I told him that a King needed an Heir. But a King also needs a Queen. I… Only you could be my Queen."

Caroline was frozen in awe. Klaus had been about to say he needed her. She was sure of it. He'd hadn't been able to say it, but he'd come as close as he could.

"You are not my second choice, Love. You never have been, and never could be. Hayley was a one night stand, that gave me a miracle. Not even with Tatiana, my first – human – love, did I feel anything like what I feel for you."

"But Haley gave you this miracle I never could," she said, glancing down at the now sleeping baby.

"And she is gone. I can't truly mourn for the loss, because I never cared for her. I never wanted her to be the one to raise my child. And now, you have a chance to be a mother. If that's what you want. I know it's what my sister wants more than anything, the part of being human she most craves, so I imagine you might want it as well."

She gave a small nod.

"No matter what happens, or doesn't happen, between us, will you at least be part of Elijah's life? Will you help me raise him to be a better man that I am? I'm not asking you to live here always, though I would welcome that; but at least visit when you can, and help raise and influence him? Please. For my son's sake, I am begging you… Please."

Caroline looked down at the baby for long moments. Klaus, who would never beg for himself, had begged for his son. He loved his son deeply, and wanted her to be the mother figure for his son. He was offering her a chance that she thought was gone forever. The chance to me a mother… Could she really turn it down? But was she ready for this? Especially with Klaus. In his sleep, Elijah nestled even closer. She looked up at Klaus. "Every child should know a mother's love. I may not be his mother, but I've already learned to love him. I'll stay, at least for now. I'm not promising forever, but at least for now, I'll stay. And, Klaus. I'm not promising anything between us either – except letting you show me New Orleans."

"I understand. Thank you, Caroline."

A/N: So if you guys like this, I'll continue it. It will be Caroline and Klaus bonding over their love for EJ, and soon C/K romance. Also, will show how Caroline felt when she first found out about Haley being pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Wow! I am completely in awe of the response to this story. Thank you all so much! Thanks for the very kind reviews, and for adding this story to your Favorites or Alerts list, or adding me to your Favorite Author list! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter. This chapter is giving Caroline a chance to act as a protective mother. Next chapter is her and Klaus going out for a nice evening together.

I use Bonnie's Expression magic in a way we haven't seen it used in the show, but I figure she can do a lot of things they just haven't shown yet.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Morning, EJ," Caroline cooed as she leaned over the crib to pick up EJ, who was fussing. The moment she touched him he quieted a bit, but she realized something was wrong. He felt hot to the touch. In the age old motherly instinct, she kissed his forehead. He was fevered. She quickly removed the onesie he wore. Her first instinct was to yell for Klaus, but she didn't want to upset EJ. She quickly headed towards Klaus' room, but saw him coming up the stairs, holding a bottle.

He immediately sensed her tension. "What's wrong?"

"He has a fever," she reported.

He sped to them, and gently took his son. "I'll get cool water and cloths," she said.

Just then, Elijah came out of his room, immaculate as ever in his suit. He followed Klaus into the nursery. "What is it?"

"EJ has a fever. Can you get the thermometer?"

Reaching into the small, well stocked, medicine cabinet, Elijah got the thermometer, and handed it to Klaus.

"102," Klaus reported as Caroline came in with a large bowl of water and some cloths.

A few cool cloths were soon placed on EJ, and Stefan joined the group. Elijah got in the medicine cabinet again, and pulled out a fever reducer.

Without even thinking about it, Caroline leaned into Klaus. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and felt her relax slightly. As she watched Elijah give the baby the medicine Caroline ached to hold EJ, but knew he needed the cool cloths. Klaus also longed to hold his child, but knew it was better to let the cool cloths do their work.

Stephan left, and returned moments later with a blood bag for each of them. He was interested to note that as soon as they finished drinking, Caroline immediately rested back against Klaus' side, and his arm was around her again. They were the picture of concerned parents.

The two looking, and acting, as parents together was something he'd seen more often over the last few weeks. Caroline teasing Klaus as he changed a diaper - and wasn't that something he'd never have imagined he'd ever see. The content look on Klaus' face as he held EJ, or watched Caroline holding EJ. Caroline bringing up a bottle for EJ, and bags of blood for her and Klaus. Caroline listening as Klaus sang EJ lullabies, or singing lullabies herself as Klaus listened. Klaus drawing seemingly endless sketches of EJ, EJ and Caroline, and sometimes EJ and Elijah. Klaus had given him a drawing of him holding EJ. On the back Klaus had written 'Uncle Stefan'. Elijah, with his help, had taken over running the city, as Klaus focused on his baby.

Despite their efforts, by afternoon EJ's temperature was 103. "Elijah, get a doctor here, now," Klaus ordered.

"Of course," Elijah responded, before leaving the room.

Just under thirty minutes later, Elijah showed the doctor into the room.

Having finished his examination, the doctor turned to the adults. "I'm not sure what's causing the fever. I'll take some blood samples. For now, keep doing what you've been doing. You've been doing a good job. If the temperature gets to 105, get him to an ER."

The doctor called a few hours later to report that he couldn't find any infection, bacteria, or virus. He was at a loss as to the cause of the fever.

As the sun set, a memory came to Klaus. "Elijah, when we were with the witches they said something about making sure they controlled the fate of both mother and baby…"

"Yes... You think they may be behind this?"

"I'm going to find out," Klaus growled as his face turned vampiric.

Caroline spoke up. "No. I'll go." They all looked at her, but she focused on Klaus. "Let me try doing this the nice way first, Klaus. If that doesn't work, you can torture them to your heart's content," she said, her tone cold, hard, and determined. A mother protecting her child.

"I'll go with her," Elijah told Klaus.

"Alright," Klaus agreed to their plan.

Before they left, Caroline made a phone call. She wasn't going to take any chances with EJ's health. It wasn't long before they arrived where Elijah and Klaus had first met the witches.

"Elijah," one of them greeted him.

"Hello. Allow me to introduce Caroline. She is a… friend of the family."

Knowing how careful Elijah was about who he called friend, she was honored by his comment. He could easily have said she was a friend of Kluas', not the family.

"Are you the ones causing EJ's fever?" Caroline demanded.

"We are. Klaus needed a reminded that while he controls the city, we control the baby's health and fate," the witch coolly replied. She focused in Elijah. "If he hurts us, or if you do, Elijah , the baby will suffer."

"He's an innocent baby!" Caroline cried.

"And what concern is he of yours?" the witch asked.

"He's my baby," she replied before thinking of what she said.

"Yours?"

"Being a mother isn't just about blood or giving birth. It's about love, and I love EJ as if he was my own," she replied. It was the first time she'd said it aloud, but the truth of her words was obvious.

The witch simply turned away. Caroline's expression hardened, as she hit 'send' on the text message she'd prepared while Elijah drove. Playing nice hadn't worked. But that's why she'd made the phone call to Bonnie. "Ever heard of Expression?"

The girl whirled around, and all attention focused on Caroline. "You're a vampire. Only a witch…"

"I'm a vampire, but one of my best friends is a very powerful witch who was tricked into practicing Expression."

Right on time she felt the power Bonnie channeled into her. The candle flames all flashed high and hot, then went almost out, leaving the area in heavy shadow. The water in the bowl on the alter turned to blood. The witches all suddenly found themselves on the ground, while Caroline and Elijah were unaffected. "You said that Klaus or Elijah couldn't hurt you or EJ would suffer. You never said anything about me. I've heard how it was for you under Marcel. That will seem kind compared to what will happen if you ever harm or threaten my child again. Give up your hold on him."

"No!" one witch cried out. Her eyes and nose started bleeding as Caroline focused the Expression on her.

Words she didn't understand came to Caroline's mind, and she said them aloud. She almost collapsed as the power left her, but Elijah steadied her with an arm around her waist. As the phone rang, she answered it.

"It's done. They no longer have any magical hold on the baby," Bonnie said.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Caroline said. "Thank you."

"I'm no fan of Klaus; but the baby is innocent, and you love him," Bonnie responded.

Elijah held out his hand, and Caroline gave him the phone. "Bonnie, this is Elijah. You have my gratitude, and my brother's. We each owe you a great debt. If you ever need anything that we can help you with, please let us know."

"I did this for Caroline and the baby, not you or Klaus… but I'll remember the debts if I ever need them," Bonnie said, then hung up.

A short time later they walked into the nursery to see Klaus holding EJ. Kissing EJ's forehead Caroline felt that his temperature was back to normal. Klaus settled EJ in her arms, then moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her with his hands over hers as they held their baby. When she relaxed back against him, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Whatever you did worked," he said softly.

It was Elijah who responded. "She was very impressive. They didn't respond to her pleas, and said that if you or I didn't anything to any witch, EJ would suffer. She channeled Bonnie's Expression to upset their balance, and then recite a spell that broke their hold on EJ. I thanked Bonnie for both of us, and said we each owed her a debt."

"Thank you, brother. Well done as always, Love," he added, kissing the top of her head again.

"Caroline was, of course, focused on EJ's safety, not punishing them for threatening him. Perhaps now that they no longer have a hold on EJ, we should pay them a visit tomorrow…" Elijah suggested. His voice was calm as ever, but his eyes gave away the intensity of his feelings.

Klaus gave a dangerous smile as he stepped away from Caroline and the baby. "An excellent idea, Elijah."

"He is my nephew," was all Elijah said.

Stephan went to get a bottle for EJ, and blood for the others, then happily held EJ while they drank. Klaus decided to do another picture of Stefan and EJ; and this one he would keep to one day give EJ.

The next morning Elijah found Klaus and Caroline asleep together in the living room's large recliner, with EJ asleep on his father's chest. He couldn't resist taking a picture.

As Elijah was putting the camera away, EJ started to fuss, awakening Klaus and Caroline. As she awoke, Caroline remembered the previous night. Neither she nor Klaus had wanted to leave EJ in his crib and go to sleep. Klaus had suggested the recliner, and she'd agreed. She was actually impressed he hadn't suggested his bed, sure he'd at least considered it.

For a second Klaus thought he was still dreaming. His son rested on his chest, and Caroline was curled up beside him.

"I'll change him while you get the bottle," Caroline said as she got up.

"Thanks, Love," he responded. He placed a kiss on EJ's cheek, then handed him to Caroline.

That night as Klaus and Elijah were about to get in the car and visit the witches, Elijah stopped. "When Caroline confronted the witches, she called EJ her baby. She said that being a mother isn't just about blood or giving birth. It's about love, and she loves EJ as if he was her own."

Klaus didn't see the softening of his expression and eyes, but Elijah certainly did. "Her actions have said as much, but it's nice to know she's said it. Her ability to love so easily and fiercely is one of the things that draws me to her, and the most important reason I wanted her as mother for EJ," Klaus admitted.

"I thought it might be," Elijah replied. A few seconds passed in silence. When he spoke again Elijah's voice was calm as ever, but hard – as were his eyes. "Now, let's deal with those who would threaten baby Elijah."

"Yes. Let's," Klaus said, all softness having disappeared from his face, eyes, and voice.

An hour later the brothers entered the nursery to find Caroline in the glider/rocker with EJ.

"It's done?" she asked.

"Yes. There are no more witches in New Orleans, and no witch will ever again be allowed in New Orleans," Klaus replied.

"Except Bonnie," Elijah noted.

"Except Bonnie," Klaus readily agreed.

_A/N: Next chap… "I am spending the evening with my nephew, and you two are going out to enjoy the city," Elijah announced. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit late; but it's a longer, if that helps… My muse was being tempermental. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you so much for the VET VERY kind reviews, and for adding this Story to your Favorites and Alerts lists. It really does inspire me.

CHAPTER 3

"I am spending the evening with my nephew, and you two are going out to enjoy the city," Elijah announced.

"But…"

"No arguments, Caroline," he cut her off. "Yes, you've ordered in food from some of the restaurants, and each of you have gone out for short periods of fresh air, but other than confronting the witches neither you has really gone out." He looked at his brother. "You are not allowed to return for at least 3 hours, I'd prefer longer."

"Fine," Klaus agreed, already thinking of where to take Caroline for her first night out in New Orleans. He made calls to a few of his favorite clubs and bars to find out who was preforming that evening, then called a restaurant Caroline loved the food they'd ordered from to make dinner reservations.

Hours later Caroline was checking her reflection in the mirror. Red silk tank top, dark jeans, and red satin ballet flats made up her outfit. She'd used minimal make up, but curled her hair.

As she walked into the nursery a minute later Klaus' gaze gave her slow once over, and smiled. "Stunning. A simple outfit, but you manage to look breath taking."

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself," she returned. And he did look good in the dark grey shirt and black jeans he wore.

"You need to leave soon if you're going to make your dinner reservations," Elijah said from the door.

"You just want the baby to yourself for a few hours," Klaus accused, a slight smile taking away any sting.

"Perhaps," Elijah replied, not denying the accusation.

Klaus kissed EJ, and whispered, "We'll be back soon. Have fun with your Uncle Elijah and Uncle Stefan." He then handed the baby to Caroline.

She kissed his chubby baby cheeks, then spoke softly. "Love you. See you in a few hours." She handed the baby to Elijah, and then walked out with Klaus.

At the restaurant they were immediately greeted. The owner had been waiting for them. "Klaus. So good to see you… and your beautiful guest," he added, smiling at Caroline.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling back.

"Caroline, this is Martel. Martel, my lovely Caroline," Klaus introduced.

"You're always welcome here," Martel told her, then looked at Klaus. "How is the baby?" Martel asked.

"He's wonderful. Thank you," Klaus said, his smile reaching his eyes.

"This way, please," Martel said, and began leading them to a table out on the patio area. Several patrons, vampires Caroline noticed, greeted Klaus as they made their way through the restaurant. Caroline had become accustomed enough to Klaus touch that she paid more attention to her surroundings than his hand on her lower back in a rather possessive gesture. The other vampires were smart enough to notice it, and realize it meant she was under Klaus' protection.

Over her month in New Orleans Caroline had discovered she loved Gumbo, especially if it was heavy on Andouille sausage (as Martel made his), she also ordered pecan pralines. Klaus ordered the Jambalaya and pecan pralines. He'd smirked when she'd eaten most of them the first time he'd ordered them with her around. Since then he'd made a point to ensure she had her own order. She had fun teasing him by sneaking one of his each time, despite having her own order.

Dinner passed pleasantly, and Klaus told her about some of the vampires present. He also told her stories about his earlier time in New Orleans.

"Some of your paintings are here in New Orleans, aren't they?" she asked. He loved the city so much, that she couldn't believe a few of his paintings weren't here.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Will you show me?"

"I'd like that very much. Next time we go out?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He couldn't help smiling in return, happy she wanted to see his artwork.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Klaus. You're a talented artist, and I want to see your art," Caroline cautioned at seeing his smile.

His smile faded slightly as he nodded. "Any artist likes to know their work is appreciated."

"We all want to be appreciated," she said softly.

"You are appreciated, Love. And not just by me. I know you've been made to feel unappreciated and second best, but that is in the past now. I appreciate you very much. Stefan and Elijah appreciate you, as does your mother. EJ is too young to appreciate you now, but he will once he's old enough," Klaus told her.

She rested her hand on his. "Thanks, Klaus."

With dinner over, Klaus took her to a local Blues bar. He led her right past the long line of people waiting to get in. "Welcome, Klaus, Miss," the bouncer greeted, letting them in immediately.

Caroline ordered a double shot of whiskey, then cut herself off for the night. She didn't want to be even tipsy when she got home. She noticed that Klaus only had three drinks over the evening.

Several vampires quickly made their way to Klaus to greet him, and he introduced Caroline. She was beginning to see exactly what he meant by saying he was king of the city.

There were love seats and easy chairs arranged in various seating areas. Klaus led her to the best one, and they took their seats. The opening singer came out a few minutes later.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked during a break.

"I am. Elijah was right. This evening out was a good idea."

"Elijah does have many good ideas," Klaus conceded.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"I always enjoy spending time with you, Sweetheart."

Another vampire approached and they turned their attention to him.

As the show ended, Klaus turned to her. "Would you like to go backstage and meet the band?"

"I'd love to," she admitted.

He stood and extended his hand, she placed her hand in his, stood up, and followed him backstage.

"Klaus. So great to see you. Glad you could make the show," greeted the lead singer.

"So am I. You gentlemen always put on a great show. This is Caroline, a-"

"Friend of the family," she finished.

"You got Elijah and Klaus both to call you friend? Damn. I'm impressed, girl," noted the bass player.

"Thanks. The show was amazing," she replied.

It was almost an hour before they left and returned home.

They found Elijah in the nursery, giving a sleepy EJ his bottle.

"As ordered, we were away far more than 3 hours," Klaus noted.

Elijah ignored the remark. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes, we did," Caroline answered. She didn't realize how easily she'd slipped into the plural 'we' when referring to herself and Klaus, but both brothers did. It was something that had begun happening lately, and gave Klaus hope.

THE NEXT MORNING

Seeing Tyler's name on her Caller ID, Caroline sped outside. "Tyler! Hi."

"Caroline," he responded. His voice was cold and hard, and the smile fell from her face.

"What's wrong?"

"You tell me, Care. You're the one living with Klaus."

She sighed. "You know about… Hayley's baby." Having to call EJ another woman's baby when she'd come to think of him as hers was painful.

"Of course."

"And you know what happened?"

"Yeah. She died giving birth to Klaus' son. Or maybe he had what he wanted from her and killed her."

"Tyler! He didn't!"

"And you believe him?!"

"About this, yes. And I certainly believe Elijah."

Tyler had no response to that. They all knew how honorable Elijah was.

"Stefan and I came down to see the baby. Klaus named him after Elijah. I call him EJ – for Elijah Jr. He's so adorable, so sweet. I love him so much. With Haley… gone, Klaus asked me to stay and help with EJ. Be the mother figure. He's an innocent little baby. I couldn't just abandon him. He needed a mother, so I'm that mother."

"What about us?" Tyler asked. He hadn't missed the love and excitement in her tone as she spoke of EJ.

"What about us? We weren't exactly together anyway. It's not like I ran off and left you for Klaus, Tyler. This is an innocent baby we're talking about."

"It KLAUS' baby we're talking about."

"It's not that simple, Tyler. EJ is my baby now. I'm the only mother he's ever known. I can't just leave because you don't want me around Klaus. One mother has already left him. Don't ask me to make it a second mother, Tyler. Please…"

"If I did ask you to leave?"

"I… I can't…"

"You won't. You're staying with Klaus."

"I'm staying with my baby," she corrected.

"You're choosing him over me?"

"A mother always chooses her child first," Caroline replied, sad but determined.

She heard Tyler's sigh. "I've lost you, haven't I?"

"I think we lost each other a long time, and didn't want to admit it," she replied.

"Bye, Caroline."

"Good bye, Tyler."

As she hung up tears began to fall.

Klaus, Elijah, and Stefan had all heard Caroline's side of the conversation through an open window. Klaus was about to speed out to her, when Stefan put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me talk to her. You aren't who she needs to see right now, Klaus."

"He's right," Elijah said.

Klaus reluctantly nodded.

Caroline recognized Stefan's footfalls. Turning to face him, she saw him opening his arms and ran into them. He hugged her close and held her as she cried. He didn't bother telling her everything would be okay, or any other empty comforting words, but just let her cry it out.

"Thanks, Stefan," she eventually said as she pulled back a bit.

"That's what friends are for, Caroline. Want to go hold EJ?" he asked, knowing it would be the best thing for her right now.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna shower and pull myself together first. He doesn't need to see me upset." They'd all noticed that their moods affected EJ.

"Okay. I know how hard it is to let someone go. I'm here if you want the talk."

"Yeah. Thanks," she said, and hugged him again. "You're a good friend, Stefan," she said as they walked inside.

"So are you, Caroline. I'll see if EJ is up from his nap while you shower."

That evening Elijah entered the nursery to find her in the glider/rocker holding EJ. "Dinner should be here any time. I ordered you Gumbo, heavy on Andouille sausage, and two orders of pecan pralines."

"Thank you, Elijah," she replied, appreciating that he'd ordered her favorite dinner for her. "Did you order your brochette and Cajun rice?" she teased, knowing it was his favorite.

"Of course," he replied.

"You heard too?"

"The window was open. We heard."

"I guess if anyone can understand what I'm feeling right now, it's you."

"Yes. Part of me will always care about Katerina, but I've had to accept that she is my past, not my future. My future is with my family, and so is yours. We are your family now, Caroline."

"I'm honored, Elijah. I know how much family means to you. Maybe even more than to Klaus…"

"Maybe," he allowed. "Caroline, I invited you down here with Stefan because my nephew desperately needed a mother. You were the only one Klaus would accept in that role, and I couldn't think of anyone who would be a better mother for my namesake. But I also know that you are good for Klaus, and I think that if you give him a chance, he could be good for you."

"Elijah…"

"You've begun to see the advantages of being with my brother here in New Orleans. There are many you haven't yet seen. Some women would be with him for those advantages, even if they didn't care about him. You aren't one of those women. That's one of the things I like best about you: you follow your heart. All I ask is that once you mourn the end of your relationship with Tyler, you listen to your heart."

"I always do. Even when it isn't wise," she said softly.

Elijah watched as she stood, and placed EJ in the crib. "He really is lucky to have you as his mother, Caroline. I know what you did wasn't easy. And you've given up other plans to be here with us."

"He's worth it. And I have time for those other plans, if I still want them later. I've already started looking into taking some online college courses. It's nice that I can just choose courses I like, not what I have to take for a degree."

"You don't want a degree?" he asked.

"Maybe one day. But for now I really just want to study what I enjoy. I only ever wanted a degree to make my mom happy and prove I was smart enough to get one," she admitted.

"There is no one who cares about you that you need to prove anything to, Caroline. Certainly not in this house," he reassured her.

"Thanks, Elijah. EJ is lucky to have you as his uncle."

"Thank you. Let's go down," he said, gesturing to the door, then following her out.

The grateful look in Klaus' eyes and mouthed 'Thank you' told Elijah his brother had been listening to the conversation. After holding EJ and having dinner with her family, Caroline felt a little better. Felt reassured that she'd made the right choice, no matter how hard and painful it was.

After dinner, Caroline went outside. A few minutes later she felt Klaus' presence. "May I join you?" he asked softly.

"Sure," she answered, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry you're hurting."

"But not sorry Tyler and I aren't together anymore."

"No," he admitted. "But I will never be able to thank you enough for choosing our son over Tyler."

"It wasn't really a choice. EJ is my baby. Nothing compares to that."

"Nothing," he agreed. "Shall we go see him, or would you like some time alone?"

"Can I just have some time with EJ?"

"I'll bring him out to you," he replied.

"Thank you, Klaus."

As she held her baby, Caroline thought about how valued, cared for, and accepted she felt here. More so than she'd ever felt in Mystic Falls. Stefan had always been one of the better ones about seeing her value – especially after she became a vampire. Klaus and Elijah both valued her, especially her ability to be a mother to EJ. Elijah valued her effect on his brother. She'd known for a long time that Stefan cared about her, and it had been months since she'd accepted that Klaus really did care about her, and was just playing with her. And she'd accepted that Elijah had come to care for her during her time in New Orleans. First as the mother to his nephew, but also for herself she now realized. None of them expected, or even wanted, her to change. They accepted her just as she was. She felt as if she was truly needed, which she hadn't felt in Mystic Falls.

A/N: I hadn't thought of an Elijah and Bonnie pairing, but a few of you suggested it, and my Muse seems willing to at least play with the idea. Bonnie shows up for a visit next chapter (to help Caroline deal with her break up with Tyler). No romance that fast, but maybe set up a future romance, at least friendship. This will remain mostly a Klaus and Caroline fic. Also, next chapter Klaus takes Caroline to see his artwork in the city.


End file.
